


A Harpy's Tempation

by GameSalamander



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Temptation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameSalamander/pseuds/GameSalamander
Summary: Sophie punishes her salamander friend for thinking he could dominate her.





	A Harpy's Tempation

Flint dropped to one knee, nearly overcome by lust. It took every bit of his willpower for the salamander not to rip off his clothes and start masturbating. He tried to struggle back to his feet and continue the fight, but the moment he looked up the gently smiling face of Sophie was already right there in front of him. The naked, pink-feathered harpy grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. As he was hit with yet another dose of the aphrodisiac that served as her lipstick, Flint knew it was over. Giving in to lust, he collapsed before the older harpy.

Sophie was content to watch for a moment as her defeated foe stripped on the floor in front of her. The moment he moved to masturbate, however, she caught his wrist with one of her taloned feet and denied him the pleasure he so clearly needed. “Come now, Flint.” she teased him, “We can’t have you getting yourself off. After all, I have a prize to claim~…” With that singsong statement, Sophie straddled his hips, her vagina pressing his dick against his stomach to tease him.

As she rubbed her lips against his length, Flint started moaning at the stimulation. After just a few moments, he began begging. “Sophie…please…I need to cum.”

The smile she gave him was gentle, even as she continued torturing him. “Oh, don’t worry. You’re going to give me every drop of semen you have. Consider this your punishment for challenging me. After all, we could have just had sex like always, but you got the idea in your head that you should have a turn at dominating me.”

Flint and Sophie were friends. With some rather pleasurable benefits. When he visited her at the Harpy Nests in the High Mountains, it usually ended with them fucking. But even though Sophie would let Flint be on top, there was no denying that she was really in charge with her ability to seduce and tempt men to get them to do whatever she wanted. When Flint visited today, he had broached the thought of being in control this time. Her response was that he needed to earn that right, and they had fought for dominance.

She leaned in close to his head and whispered in his ear “Don’t you feel silly now? Fighting me the same way you would any of the other girls around here? I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m the oldest of all the Harpies in the area. Do you really think I survived this long fighting in the same undisciplined manner that they do?”

Flint flushed in embarrassment, not usually one to make such a poor judgement in battle. Most of the harpies of breeding age in the area were young women in their early 20s, around his age. A few of them had tried to have their way with him in the past. They were all far too reckless for a skilled martial artist like him, rushing in without thought and giving him easy opportunities to punish their eagerness. And, of course, have his way with them instead. When he challenged Sophie, he had made the mistake of assuming that she would fight much like her kith. That had been his undoing.

She was older than the other harpies. She wasn’t anywhere near actual old age, but there was still a clear age gap. Sophie had quickly shown herself to be a much more accomplished fighter than the others, able to adapt to his techniques. She would have to be, having been able to survive for so long in the mountains full of creatures who would very much like to have a fertile harpy slave for their own pleasure. Her skill and experience had allowed her to expertly drug him with her aphrodisiac and seduce him with her words and body throughout the whole fight. She hadn’t been afraid to use her talons at times either, just to keep him guessing. Flint’s own claws and flames had done nothing to slow her down.

“Well, it’s no matter now. We’re here, and we’re gonna fuck until I drain you dry. Ready for your punishment, boy?” Sophie didn’t wait for a response as she straightened up and lifted her hips slightly off of Flint, allowing his dick to stick up in the air. She skillfully positioned her pussy over him, and with a wink, dropped herself into his lap. His entire length slid into her, and he moaned in pleasure as he finally got to feel her squeeze around him. Taking swift advantage, Sophie leaned back down and kissed him again at the same time as she started slowly and gently bouncing on him. Her mouth dominated his as more of her aphrodisiac hit him. Submitting completely, Flint put his hands on her waist and thrust upwards in time with her bouncing. Between the pleasure of her pussy, and the desperate need caused by the drug, it wasn’t long before he felt himself twitching.

Sophie broke the kiss to taunt him some more. “Already about to burst? I suppose it can’t be helped…” She gave him a gentle smile. “Go ahead, boy. Cum for me.” On her command, Flint ejaculated, his load flooding her pussy, and her womb. As his ejaculation finished and he slumped back to the ground, Sophie spoke again. “You see? It was so easy to get you under my control. You thought to challenge me, but right now I could make you my slave if I were so inclined. In fact, let’s make sure you understand.”

“Wh-what?” Flint gasped out. “What are you planning Sophie?”

She answered with another kiss, the drug quickly getting him hard again inside of her. She whispered in a seductive manner. “I said I was going to drain you dry. So that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Flint’s eyes widened as he realized that the gentle, pleasurable torture was still far from over. He began whining as Sophie began bouncing and squeezing him again, his dick too sensitive from the previous orgasm. He put up a light struggle, but the harpy riding him chuckled softly. “Oh? Still trying to put up a fight? Don’t be silly, Flint. I know you love this as much as I do. Give in to me again, and submit to the pleasure…”

Her seductive words burrowed into the salamander’s drugged mind, and his struggles slowly ceased. A few moments later, he lifted his head to latch his mouth onto one of Sophie’s nipples, her large breasts finally proving too tempting for Flint’s impossibly horny body. Sophie smiled beautifully at his actions, placing a hand on the back of his head to help him keep steady while he licked and sucked at her teat. A few moments later, he bucked his hips and moaned as she quickly brought him to a second orgasm.

Even after the ejaculation finished, Flint continued lusting after Sophie’s body. His hands groped at her hips and ass, and he moved his mouth to her other breast to give attention to the other nipple. Sophie was panting a bit heavily at this point, and she gave him another smile. “I’m almost there, Flint. You must have some more energy, right?” She swiveled her hips a bit to tease his cock. “Enough to keep fucking long enough to get me off, too…”

Flint detached his mouth from her breast to answer. “Of course…” He panted with a dopey smile, completely captive to her whims. “I’ll do whatever you want, Sophie.”

“I’m glad. Here, give me a kiss to be sure…” Giving him a tight hug, Sophie pulled Flint in for another kiss with her aphrodisiac. His dick hardened inside her once more, and she wasted no time in starting to bounce again, with Flint thrusting upwards to assist her. With how sensitive he was from his previous two orgasms, it didn’t take long for him to start twitching dangerously again. Sophie gave him another gentle smile. “Hold it in. I’m almost finished.”

Flint obeyed as best he could, focusing on delaying his orgasm. Sophie’s riding, which had been slow and gentle up until now, sped up a bit as she tried to bring herself to orgasm. Finally, she grabbed Flint and hugged him close with both her arms and wings as she screamed in pleasure, her vaginal walls squeezing around his dick wetly and trying to milk whatever semen he had left. Having successfully followed Sophie’s command, Flint let himself go as he gave one final ejaculation into Sophie’s womb. As the orgasm ended, consciousness began leaving the exhausted salamander’s body. Realizing this, Sophie gently lowered him back to the ground in a laying position. She sat still on his sleeping form, enjoying the feeling of his softening dick in her for moment longer. Finally, she gave the sleeping salamander one more kiss as she lifted herself off of him.

Considering most harpies were fertile enough to get pregnant from a single ejaculation, there was no way she wouldn’t have an egg to lay soon enough. She left Flint where he was laying as she moved away to start preparing her nest for the eventual egg, and to find something to eat to restore her energy. After all, she was sure he’d be up for more when he awoke…


End file.
